Do You Trust Me?
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: Hermione Granger never told her best friend Harry Potter that she was in love with him. But then, neither did he. This is the story of how Hermione found about Harry's love for her. Right before he committed suicide….HPXHG Two-shot. COMPLETE
1. I love you, Hermy

**Do you trust me?**

**By Morgana Ravenheart**

Blurb

Hermione Granger never told her best friend Harry Potter that she was in love with him. But then, neither did he. This is the story of how Hermione found about Harry's love for her. Right before he committed suicide…. HPXHG Two-shot. Compliant with all books 'cept the end of book 6

-HP&HG-

"Hermione, do you trust me?" Harry asked. He and Hermione were on the Astronomy Tower; Ron was 'busy' with Lavender and poor Harry had been banished from the sixth-year boys dormitory. Hermione wanted some peace and quiet.

"Yes, Harry. I trust you with my life," Hermione said.

"Completely?"

"Totally"

Thousands of thoughts were racing though Hermione's brain; all about the black-haired, green-eyed teen next to her. Hermione was going to tell Harry that she'd been in love with him for three years when his next question caught her off guard:

"Do you love me?" Harry whispered, barely audible. Hermione blinked. Once, twice, three, four times; trying to make sense of Harry's words when the hidden message became clear to her: _I love you_.

"Yes, Harry. There's been no one but you for three years," Hermione said; glad to have finally told someone who wasn't her diary.

"That's all I needed to hear," Harry kissed Hermione full on the lips; a passionate kiss full of his love for her.

"Goodbye, Hermy. I'll always love you; never forget that," Harry said, climbing onto the edge of the Tower; saying " I love you, Hermy," and Harry fell backwards; falling over a thousand feet. "HARRY!" Hermione screeched. Running downstairs, muttering 'It'll be ok, Harry. I love you, Harry.' Hermione got to the bottom and pushed through the crowd that had gathered around Harry's body. Hermione tried doing Muggle CPR but when she noticed the pool of blood around Harry's head, she knew it was futile.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ginny Weasley called as Hermione let out a long, wounded moan of despair; crying over Harry's lifeless body.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger, it is not wise for you to stay here. We'll get Madam Pomfrey to sort you out. Come now, Hermione. Calm down, there's a good girl. Miss Weasley, could you assist…?" Professor McGonagall and Ginny gently prised Hermione away from Harry and walked her to the Hospital Wing where she was given a Dreamless Sleep potion and a hot chocolate.

-**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Harmony and I hope it's up to scratch. I'll post the other half tomorrow because it's ten pm British time and I have school tomorrow anyway. Review please, you'll get a piece of cake! Teaser?**

'"_Expecto Patronum" My Patronus, not an otter but a stag rode forth and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest'_

**Additional A/N: To any of my ****You'll be ok, Georgie**** readers, I'll post chapter three ASAP, no fear. Love you all! **

**Morgana**


	2. I'll always love Harry

**A/N: Yo! Yes, I know I promised to update the day after I posted chapter 1 but life got in the way ****L**

**So, anyway. This chapter is really sad; so grab a box of tissues! Final chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jean Granger. (Oh, and to Indicate and HAHAHAHA No-Siriusly, your brilliant! Just review to tell me how brilliant this and I am! ~Mrs Felton) **

-HP&HG-

"Harry Potter was my best friend for five years. In First year, he and Ronald Weasley saved me from a mountain troll and we became best friends and we all helped save the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort. Second year, I brewed Polyjuice Potion. I was also Petrified. Harry and Ron visited me everyday. Third year, Harry and I saved Sirius Black from Dementors using a Time Turner. Fourth year, I helped Harry in every way possible all the way through the Triwizard Tournament. Last year I help Harry through everything- including the death of his godfather; Sirius Black. But what most people don't know is that Harry wasn't just a friend to me; he was everything to me. What most people don't know is that I was- and always will be- in love with Harry Potter. And he loved me; I know he did. In fact his last words were 'I love you, Hermy'. Hermy was Harry's nickname for me in private. I'll always love Harry. _Expecto Patronum."_ My Patronus rode forth. Not an otter, but a doe. To all those who knew Harry's Patronus was a stag; this proved I loved Harry.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for that touching, heart-felt eulogy. And now, a few words form Ronald Weasley," that tufty, dwarfish wizard with a outlook that was far too cheerful said.

The wake was a gut-wrenching, heart-breaking affair with everybody in tears. Ron just stood around the picture of his best friend, Ginny was quietly crying in Luna's should in the corner and Hermione was walking around in a daze.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; Tilly Wallace and Mariah Charles will sing Harry's favourite song; 'Time of Your life' by the Muggle pop-rock band 'Green Day'" Professor Dumbledore said. We all turned to the make-shift stage as Tilly; a Slytherin and Mariah; a Hufflepuff. Both fifth-years began to sing the first lines "Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist; directs you where to go..." Hermione burst into tears; she had listened to this song many a time on Harry's charmed iPod. Her best friend, her secret love was dead; committed suicide because he couldn't take the world anymore.

_Several days later…_

Hermione stood on the stool, a too-short rope around her neck. She took a deep breath.

"Hermy," an all to familiar voice said.

"Harry," Hermione breathed. Harry reached out his hand and Hermione took it.

"Come on. Off to King's Cross' we've got a train to catch," Harry said and he and Hermione walked off arm-in-arm, staring into each others eyes as the went.

The next morning, Jean Granger walked into her daughter's bedroom to find Hermione dead. She let out a blood-curdling scream that was heard three streets away by Hermione's aunt and uncle. The police deduced that Hermione had committed suicide out of grief for her lost love. What the coroner found strange was the content smile on Hermione's face. Hermione was buried at Hogwarts; next to Harry.

-HP&HG-

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *Waaaaaaaa***

**Sad, I know, but Hermione was like the second Perverell brother; driven to suicide by hopeless longing. So that's it for my Harmony ship; I won't be doing any more. It'll be Dramiones all the way from here on out all though I will do other ships, just not Harmony or Romione. Review, you'll get a piece of pie if you do! (Hey, I'm a poet and I don't even know it! Lol) **

**Morgana**


End file.
